Reba's fight
by FaithWriter83
Summary: What if when the baby born it wasn't Brock's  and Reba has been diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer?- R&R-
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go Mrs. Hart " the doctor said giving BJ the baby.

Kyra , Jake , Cheyenne and Van looked at the baby

"Henry Charles Jesus Hart"

"uh the baby isn't my 'daddy's" Jake said as the others stood there in shock

"Gee you think ?"Kyra told him sarcastically

"He is just dark, like your daddy" BJ said

"Uh BJ Mr H isn't dark he has a fake tan. The baby is Hispanic" Van stated

"Maybe Brock won't notice"

"I can't believe you did this you ruined my parents 20 year marriage" Cheyenne screamed angrily

" I hate you" Jake screamed

"You lied for 9 months. You ruined everything" Kyra yelled at her

The emotions in the hospital room were tense the kids were all confused and stunned they didn't know what to do or say. After they had their out bursts

Reba and Brock ran in`

"Where is my son?" Brock asked

"Dad he isn't yours" Jake blurted out

"Yes he is Brock" BJ said going to hand him to Brock

Brock took a look at the baby and passed out hitting his head against the floor with a thud

"Dad!" the kids said running to their dad Jake ran to get a doctor

"He is just dark"

Reba took a look "Oh good lord Barbra Jean" she said running to Brock's side

A few doctors ran in they stabilized Him got him on a stretcher and wheeled him out

"How could she do this to us?" Reba said as they sat in they sat in the waiting room

"Will he be our dad again?" Jake asked

"Jake he is still your dad no matter what "Reba told him hugging him

"Are you Reba?"

Reba stood and nodded

"Brock is awake he asked for you" the nurse told him "oh and this is his wallet and Cell phone"

Reba followed the doctor

He directed her to a room she walked in

. Reba noticed an IV in his hand

Reba walked over to the bed and smiled at Brock asleep. She still loved him, there was no denying that. And she had been happy to find out the baby wasn't his. It was good to know that she had a chance to be happy with him again.

"Brock…" She gently shook his arm, trying to wake him up. He just stirred but didn't open his eyes. "Brock…" She called him again a little louder. This time he slowly opened his eyes, then he blinked a few times looking up at her.

"Reba…" His voice was hoarse ,but Reba felt herself melt completely at the smile he gave her. As their blue eyes met.

"Hi" Reba found herself saying to the man she had known for 32 years. it was all she could say

"Hi I told you I made a mistake"

"Brock how were you supposed to know then what you know now?"

"The night we sat in the Police station I knew something didn't feel right"

"I thought then you were just emotional"

"No I felt something"

"Brock do you love me?"

"Yeah Reba I do you are my only love. I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

"Brock she had to be at least 2 months along when you had well you know"

"I don't remember having you know with her" Brock told her

Reba nodded as the kids came in Jake ran to brock and hugged him

"Are you okay?"

Brock nodded and smiled at this moment he wished he could freeze time and keep it like this.

"Brock I'm sorry. I didn't know"

Kids why don't you wait outside for a second," Reba said giving them a five dollar bill from Brocks wallet "go to the vending machines and get some snacks." Brock told them as Reba handed the money to Cheyenne and the 4 kids filed out the door.

"BJ we have nothing to say to you. I trusted you and you go and do this. You knew Brock wasn't the father"

"I did I drugged him and then I told him what he told you. So he thought he did it."

"Get out consider this our divorce"

BJ left

Without any words Reba wrapped her arms around Brock's neck and enveloped him in a hug .He gladly returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her waist, losing himself in the scent of her soft, red hair. He had always loved to hold her like this; they just seemed to fit so well together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"How does your head feel?" Reba asked rubbing the back of his head

"I have a headache other than that good"

Reba nodded

"Hi Mr. Hart how are you?" The Nurse asked walking in too check his vitals.

"I'm okay." Brock told her.

"Good other than a slight headache you will be fine. you have a slight concussion nothing to worry about Do you have someone to watch out for you a few days?" The nurse asked.

"Home with me, and yes he does" Reba answered not even looking up.

Brock smiled "I love you will you marry me again

Reba nodded

Finally that day came two weeks later

Reba was in a room getting ready.

"Reba you get rid of the man and now you're doing it again?"

Reba chuckled" Lori Anne I love Brock I am so glad we get a second chance"

"I am too honey your daddy and I like Brock" Helen said hugging her

"Yes at least Barbra Jim is out of the picture" Liz said

"Well she isn't out of our lives Brock and I told her if she needed help we would help her"

"Well that is your choice" JV told his daughter

"Mom I'm glad this worked out" Cheyenne said hugging her mom

Reba smiled

"Mr H you and Mrs H are so perfect for each other" Van told him as they were in the room next to Reba's getting ready

"Thanks Van. I Know"

"Dad does this mean we aren't your kids?"

"No Jakey your still our kids. You just get to share this with your mom and I "

"I like this suit better than the cowboy wedding"

Brock smiled he hugged and kissed Jake on the top of the head

"Well Brock I hope this is the last time you marry my daughter"

Brock smiled

"Yes JV it is. I was tricked . I should have stayed with Reba"

"Well that's the past"

Brock nodded and smiled it was the past

Brock and Van went to the front of the church

Reba appeared with her dad at the doorway. They walked down the aisle slowly. Brock could hardly contain his happiness. He was so excited to finally be married to her again. He looked at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She joined him at the altar, as the pastor began the vows.

"Do you Reba Nell take Brock Enroll to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Then the preacher said "Do you Brock Enroll take Reba Nell to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hole for richer or poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

The preacher said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart again. you may now kiss the bride."

Reba wrapped her arms around Brock and Brock kissed her. Reba was so happy.

"You know what Brock?"

"You have just made me the happiest woman in the world".

"I love you too Reba", he said smiling.

"Your beautiful Reba. You're the one I love. I'm glad we have a second chance"

"Just think this time we see the wedding" Jake announced

the family eloped into a hug. they were a family no matter what and nothing could change that. They went to the back of the church for pictures after pictures and the reception Brock and Reba went on their second Honeymoon to Paris for a week and Italy for another week .


	2. Chapter 2

Brock and Van walked into the door with chairs

"Okay we got the chairs from old lady Jenkins. But she says she wants a receipt" Van said

Reba looked at him

"Yeah apparently you borrowed a cup of milk from her and never paid her back" Brock told her

"She can remember milk but can't remember to put on pants when she goes outside"

Brock shrugged his shoulders

"Look at these plates mom got" Cheyenne said to her husband

Van acted like he was interested"aw those are adorable . I don't have to be there do i?"

Reba smiled "ladies only"

Van and Brock looked at each other "Sweet" they replied van left

"I invited BJ to the shower" Reba told Brock rubbing her back

"your call" Brock told her

"Can we pin the tail on her?" Lori Anne asked

"Right after we hide and don't seek her"

"Why did you invite her?" Brock asked

"I feel sorry for her. We have to make sure she gets an appropriate gift"

Brock nodded" Yeah I will mention it to her. You can too"

Reba nodded "I'm going over there for coffee to see how she is doing I will bring a list of appropriate gifts"

"Reba I think we should get Cheye a car"

"Brock they have to earn it"

"I know we buy it and they have to pay for half before they can have it"

"Brock they have to learn responsibility "

"We can bend a little. They have a baby on the way"

"They will need to pay for half"

"I know they need to get a job. I will go and look"

"Okay"

"I have to admit you two are really perfect for each other"

Reba nodded she felt dizzy she leaned against the counter

"Reba, Honey? are you okay? " Brock asked. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"Yes I am I just felt dizzy. Go and get the car. Lori Anne is here I will be fine."

Brock nodded and kissed her. He left

"Reba did you two?"

"Yes and I cannot be pregnant"

'Why?"

Reba bent over in pain Lori Anne rushed her to the hospital and called Brock's cell phone

Brock ran into the hospital

"Lori Anne where is Reba?"

"She is getting some tests done. Any chance she is pregnant?"

"No we can't have more kids"

"Mr. Hart?"

"How is my wife?" Brock asked

"Come with me"

"Is my wife okay?" Brock asked again as he followed him to a room.

Reba was sitting in a bed

Brock sat beside her and kissed her and took her hand

They ran several tests on Reba.

She was groggy.

Brock kissed the side of her head.

"Do they know what Wong is?" Brock asked

"Brock my abdomen is swollen" she said rubbing it

"Were they concerned about it?"

Reba nodded

Brock rubbed her back. a doctor came in told her they would let her know. He released her

"Reba?" Brock said as he walked into the door after work he could hear crying he ran upstairs to their room

"Reba what is wrong?" Brock asked with panic going to her side of the bed.

"Brock I have been praying you would come home"

"What hurts?" Brock asked as he rubbed her back lovingly

"My abdomen and back the pain has been coming and going I have felt nauseated Brock something isn't right" Reba said through her sobbing

Brock picked Reba up and carried her to his car. He rushed her to the hospital

She was taken in right away.

"Oh Mrs. Hart I was going to call you" Reba's doctor said walking in

"Have you found out what is wrong with my wife?"Brock asked holding her hand

"Mrs. Hart you have Ovarian cancer"


	3. Chapter 3

Reba held onto Brock and started to cry

"What are Reba's options?"

"Chemotherapy, radiation surgery" the doctor told the two of them

"Reba?" Brock asked as he pulled her away from him

"We need to have Cheyenne's shower did you buy a car?"

"Reba that isn't important right now"

Reba held onto Brock and cried

He rubbed her back and soothed her

"Brock don't leave me"

"Reba I wouldn't we made that promise twice to each other"

"Could I have some time?" Reba asked pulling herself together

"Don't wait too long . I will get the discharge papers" the doctor said leaving as Brock soothed her

"I will be fine" Reba told him

Reba had the shower for Cheyenne. They both

Sat down and explained the importance about earning the car.

A week flew by Van got a job. Reba and Brock had to drive Van around for his Pizza delivery Job.

Reba was felling very sick after a few days

Reba was laying on the floor holding her abdomen tears streamed down her face.

"Reba I'm home" Brock called as he came into the door

Brock pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He comforted Reba

"Brock what do we tell the kids?"

"The truth. We can give Van and Cheyenne the car

Reba nodded "are they here?"

Brock nodded " I called them"

"Go and get them"

Brock returned with the kids

Reba told them

The girls cried

Jake really didn't understand

Brock talked to the kids getting angry with them for not helping their mother

"Has the cancer spread?" Reba asked

"No we have caught it early. We will need to Preform a hysterectomy and then chemotherapy.

Reba nodded

"Reba everything will be fine" Brock told her kissing her

Brock ushered the kids out the room. The doctor explained everything to Reba

Reba was taken into surgery

"Brock?"

"Hi"

"Did they get all of the cancer?"

"Yes ,Honey it is going to be OK. We will make it through this." Brock said kissing her

"Thank you"

Brock took her hand

"I don't know are you in a lot of pain honey?"

"No"

Reba fell back to sleep.

Reba was at home resting . She had been out of the hospital for 5 days. She had been in for 4.

Brock had told her he would do everything. Lori Anne came over during the day to help out.

"Hi honey how do you feel?" Brock asked walking in the door and kissing her temple

"Better I start chemotherapy tomorrow" Reba said nervously

"I know I will be there I took the day off" Brock told her kissing her

"Hi Brock, I made a broccoli casserole. I made sure Reba didn't do anything" Lori Anne said walking in

"Thanks Lori Anne why don't you stay for dinner?" Reba said getting up

" I'll get the kids" Brock said running up stairs

Brock went to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a green polo he went into Jake's room to find him crying

"Jake?"

"Daddy is mommy going to die?"

"No"

"Kyra and Cheyenne were online and they researched stuff they said mommy can die"

"No, Jakey don't listen to them your mom will pull through."

Jake hugged Brock he rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head

"Hi dad"

"Kyra stop going online and looking up things about ovarian cancer"

"Okay dad"

"Van, Cheyenne dinner" he told them

The family ate dinner and talked. Reba was scared to face the new challenge in her life.

The next day Brock drove to the hospital for Reba's tretments

"Brock thank you"

" Your my wife it isn't every day a person gets to marry the love of his life twice" Brock told her giving a genuine smile with love.

Reba smiled

"What about Cheyenne's graduation and party I cannot have chemo on those days"

"Reba don't worry we will work everything out"

"Brock will you leave me ?" Reba asked getting worried

"No Reba. I would never leave you. I love you "

"Brock the kids need to be taken care of it is my job we have to pre pare for Cheyenne graduating. I need to prepare for lots of things"

"Reba we have 8 months before Cheyenne graduates, Lori Anne will gladly help out. I will help you and take care of things. I can call my mom and your parents they can help out. Reba we have lots of friends and family that can help don't worry. We will get through this" Brock told her kissing her temple.

"Brock I'm going to loose my hair" Reba said sadly

"We can get you a nice red haired wig" Brock said rubbing her back

"REBA!"

Brock ran and held BJ back" BJ Reba had surgery now is not the time for one of your bone crushing hugs"

"Reba do you have Ovarian cancer?"

"Yes I do I had surgery 9 days ago. I had a hysterectomy "

"Oh Reba I'm so sorry "

"BJ go take care of your son" Brock told her

"Henry is fine" BJ said

"Good bye Barbra Jean" Brock and Reba said in unison

BJ left.

"Brock we can't have any more kids" Reba said as she started to cry

Brock pulled her into a hug. he rubbed her back, And kissed the side of her head.

Reba moved closer to Brock. He rubbed her back whispering comforting words into her ear.

8 months passed Reba responded well Brock was very supportive he was there for Reba 24/7. Brock got her a wig that looked like her hair

Reba continued to do well. Brock was by her side. Cheyenne graduated high school. And had Elizabeth Faith


	4. Chapter 4

Reba was in bed at the hospital she watched as the chemo drip into her body. She wasn't feeling too well.

"How do you feel?" brock asked her looking at her

"I feel sick"

Brock helped Reba to the bathroom she was sick several times Brock soothed her

She sank back into his arms "Brock make it go away"

Brock rubbed her back as she became sick more times she finally collapsed into his arms out of exhaustion Brock picked her up and carried her to her bed. He ran for the nurse she came in and gave her some anti-sickness meds brock rubbed her arm and soothed her as she slept praying she wouldn't be sick any more

The rest of the week was much the same Reba

Was sick Brock was there to comfort her. She was getting better by her last chemo she was feeling pretty down on herself brock comforted her as best as he could.

"Brock how many rounds?" Reba asked as she was back in the hospital

"After this week is your last then you see the doctor"

"I don't want that brachytherapy "

"You did research didn't you?"

"Yes when you went to work the other day"

Brock smiled and comforted her he kissed her cheek and covered her up

"Just rest" he told her

"I want my hair back" Reba said

"It will grow back after chemo." Brock told her

Reba nodded and fell asleep

The last week went by slowly Reba wanted it to be over when it was she prayed this was the end of treatments.

Reba was making bacon on the stove she was feeling better. She hadn't felt as good as she felt at that moment in a while. Brock came up behind her, turned her around and kissed her.

"Mornin' sexy." He said

"Brock I'm not" Reba said pulling away

"Reba you are beautiful"

"Thank you Brock, but I don't feel it "She said pulling away from him

"Reba you are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her tenderly

They started kissing each other

"So gross don't you two stop" Kyra asked walking in

"kyra we will be married 21 years October 22."

"it is so weird you two married the same date you did before"

Reba smiled

"we meant to do that" Brock told her

Kyra nodded

"Are you feeling well enough to cook mom?"Kyra asked

"Yes I feel much better" Reba told her

"Dad why are you home?" Jake asked walking in

"Your mom has a doctor's appointment " Brock told him

Kyra smiled at her father she was proud of her dad. He was always there for her mom.

"Hi mom hi Dad" Cheynne said walking in with Van and Elizabeth

Reba took her from Cheyenne

"Mom did you cook?"

"Yes Cheyenne I did now eat" Reba said as Brock got him and Reba breakfast

Kyra Cheyenne and Van got their own

"Is the cancer all gone?" Jake asked as brock got him his

"I sure hope so. How would you kids feel about having another sibling?"

"You mean like adopting?" Kyra asked

"Yes" Brock answered

"A boy I want a little brother" Jake said

"I don't care as long as I stay the youngest girl" Kyra said

"eat up" Brock told the kids

Things had been different Brock spent more time with them Kyra was finding herself wanting to be with them but wouldn't admit it. Reba got Kyra and Jake off to school and Van and Cheyenne left for collage.

Bock was at the hospital holding Reba's hand she was gripping his hand hard. It was getting really bad he finally spoke up "OW"

"Oh Brock I'm sorry I am just so nervous. I don't want more treatment. Did you read about that Brachytherapy? I do not want that."

"It will be okay"

"Brock did I do that to your hand?" Reba asked looking at her husband's hand with finger nail marks that were bleeding

"Yeah, with your finger nails. I'm okay"

Before Reba could say anything a doctor walked out

"Reba Hart?"

Reba stood and took Brock's hand they followed the doctor into her office

"well Reba I have good news"


	5. Chapter 5

"Reba you are in remission. You do not need any more chemo"

"that's great news honey" Brock said hugging and kissing her

"I want to see you in a month. For a check up"

Reba nodded and got up

"Let's go to lunch and then tell the kids" Reba said

"Sure. Where to?" Brock asked as they walked out of the office

"McDonalds I feel like a chicken nuggets"

Brock nodded and took her hand

"Brock I want to adopt" Reba blurted out

"How old?" Brock asked. He knew how much Reba loved being a mother. He loved being a father. They survived the Cheyenne years the Kyra years were soon approaching. Jake was an easy kid.

"3-13" Reba replied

They got to the car Reba got the first aid kit and fixed Brocks hand.

"I love you so much" he said kissing her on the lips

"I love you too" she said returning a kiss

Brock dove to McDonalds

"Lets sit outside it is a nice day" reba said once Brock parked

Brock nodded and went inside he ordered food and went outside Reba said grace when they opened their eyes a hand was going back down.

Reba looked at Brock they looked under the table there was a little boy under the table eating a handful of French fries

"Hi" Brock said

The boy took off Brock ran after him and caught him

"let me buy you a happy meal" Brock told the young lad

The boy nodded and sat down. Brock ran in and got him a happy meal

He returned Reba had cleaned the boy's hands and face. He was a cute little guy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Reba asked the little boy

"Uh I'm Joshua"

"Hi Josh I'm Brock and this is my wife Reba"

"Your really kind no one ever buys me food, they just yell at me"

"Where are you from?" Reba asked

"I sleep over there and I try to sneak food from the garbage can sometimes I do something to make people look and I take their food"

"Josh do you have a home?"

"No I sleep over there my mom left me here and I don't know where she is and I get scared at night I am only 5"

Brock and Reba finished as did Josh he left and went to his spot Brock followed him

"Joshua this is no place for a child. Come on"

Josh nodded and followed he climbed out of his hiding spot with his bag.

Brock got him into the car

He chatted the entire way home

"How many kids do you have?"

"3 a 18 year old who is married to her 18 year old boyfriend they have a baby, a 13 year old and a 8 year old" Reba told him

Once they got Joshua home Reba gave him a bath Brock found some of Jake's old clothes and put them on Josh. Just as they got him dressed they heard Jake and Kyra come home

"Hi Kids"

"Hi I'm Jake"

"I'm Kyra"

"Jake , Kyra this is Josh"

Van came down from upstairs "Is there a dog in the house?"

"Josh ran up stairs to the spare room

"Little guy?"

The dog popped out and licked Josh's face

He squealed with delight

"Josh?"

"No don't hurt him, don't hurt me please Brock"

"calm down I won't hurt you or him" Brock said looking at the small beagle

"He is mine how did he know there was a dog?" Josh asked petting him

"Not sure. Josh Do you have food for him?"

"No I feed him McDonalds sometimes he gets dog food I take it"

"Come back down no one will hurt you"

"Can Racer come?"

Brock nodded and put his hand out

Josh put his hands on his chest

Brock realized he would have to earn the little boy's trust

"Stay beside" Josh whispered to the dog

He walked down with the dog by his side

"hi I'm Cheyenne and this is my husband Van and daughter Elizabeth"

"Hi I'm Josh"

"Who is this?"

"My dog. I call him Racer. A man tied him up and hit him. And left him so I saved him. He makes me not scared at night. He licks my tears away"

Reba bent down to pet him the dog wagged his tail

Everyone pet him

"He likes all of you" Josh said happily "he usually don't let people pet him he hides"

"He hides?" Kyra asked confused at the boys words

"I taught him." Josh told them "racer bad hide" Josh said

The dog hid under the table and put his paws on his nose

"Josh, that was good for you when you lived on the street with him ,but now Is not a good idea for that" Reba told him

Josh nodded "Racer safe" he said

"Josh he needs dog food toys and a bed" Reba said

Josh nodded "so I can keep him?"

"No one is allergic to dogs just cats"

"A dog is a boys best friend" Jake said petting the dog

"Josh we need to get you clothes"

"these are fine. I can have whatever don't fit Jake"

"No you need your own clothes" Reba said as she picked up the car keys from the counter

"Racer has to go pee" Josh said

"When I get home we will have grilled cheese and vegetable soup" Reba told the kids

"Lets go Josh"

"What about my dog?"

"He will be fine he likes us" Jake said

Josh nodded

"Van after we leave put him on the leash and take him out" Brock said

"I don't have a leash" Josh told him

"Joshy before we leave why don't you take him into the yard" Reba said making a list of what Josh needed and their new furry friend needed.

Josh and Racer returned

"He did both and I made him go over the storm drain" Josh said

Making Jkae chuckle

"Okay Joshy lets go" Brock said

Brock and Reba took Josh to the mall to get bedding, toys and clothes

"Josh what do you like?" Reba asked as they were in the clothing section.

" I like trains, fire trucks, Scooby doo, Garfield, dinosaurs and sports "

Reba and Brock started to pick out clothes for Josh. She got him some Scooby doo pj's and some Scooby doo clothing

"Josh do you like this?" Reba asked

"Joshua?" Reba said

No Josh

"Brock where is Josh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know he was here" Brock said putting clothes in the kart

They started calling his name as they went around the store they found him in the bedding section looking at bedding

Brock picked him up and hugged him "Joshua you can't run off like that you scared Reba and I"

Reba hugged him as well

"You care?" Josh asked not pushing the kind strangers away. He liked them they opened their home up to him and were buying him stuff maybe he could trust them.

Reba nodded "Yes we care" she told him ruffling his hair

"Dinosaur bedding. I saw the lady put it here. I followed her and then she put it up high" Josh said jumping to get it down

Brock smiled and got it down for him they took him to get toys he picked out dinosaurs some Legos and mags.

Brock got some Iams dog food 2 dog food dishes that were Huston Texans he found some dog toys for racer Josh came running with some tennis balls

"Racer loves to fetch"

Brock and Reba got everything together and paid and took Josh home

They walked into the front door

"Josh do you want to play pirates?"

"Can I ?"

Brock and Reba nodded "would you like to help take stuff to your room?"

"Can I help?" Jake asked

Van came in with the dog and took everything to Josh's room

Brock got Racer food and water he ran up to help Reba. Josh was making his own bed as Reba put away his new clothes

"All done can Jake and I play now?"

Reba nodded Josh and Jake ran off into the back yard Brock and Reba went to make dinner

"Josh has energy" Kyra said

"He is a good boy what kind of mother abandons her child" Reba said shutting off the stove

"Josh and Jake are so cute they get along so well" Cheyenne said

"We had always wanted another boy ".Brock said

"Brock, Reba?"

"Hi BJ come on in would you like vegetable soup and grilled cheese?"

"Sure could you get Henry to stop crying?"

"BJ you need to be calm with him" Brock said taking him and soothing the baby

"Mommy I'm hungry "Jake said walking in with Josh behind him

"BJ this is our new son Joshua. Josh this is our friend BJ and her son Henry" Brock told him

"He was crying" Josh said

"Yes I can't calm him." BJ said

"Go wash up for dinner" Reba told the boys

They ran off Racer sat and waited

"Racer eat" Josh told him walking in

The dog ate his food

"Reba can I have milk?" Josh asked

"Brock you're a perfect father" BJ said as she helped get the food on the table

"BJ there is nothing to parenthood you just need to be calm" Reba told her

BJ nodded and sat down. They ate and Reba told BJ how to calm the baby.

Later on that night

"Josh would you like a bible story?" Reba asked

"Okay"

Brock and Reba read them both a bible story

And got them into bed

"Today was wow" Brock said as they got into bed

"Come in" Reba told the person behind the door

"Mom, how did your appointment go?"

Reba smiled "I am in remission. Sorry Cheyenne it got a bit hectic. Do you like Josh?"

"Yeah he is good for Jake he is so cute he will fit in well"

"We think so we have to find out more about him." Reba said

"He fits well" Kyra said

"Is that crying?" Kyra asked


	7. Chapter 7

Brock and Reba went into Josh's room to find him crying

"Joshua are you crying?" Brock asked

"No I'm fine"

"Josh what is wrong?" Reba asked

"if I tell you will you hurt me?"

"No buddy we won't ever hit you or punch you" Brock told him

"I wet my bed "Josh said below a whisper

"Okay let's get you cleaned up" Brock said lifting him out of bed

Cheyenne and Kyra helped Reba remake Josh's bed. Brock cleaned him up and got him into bed.

Brock and Reba ushered the girls out and covered Josh back up

"Thank-you"

"You're welcome sweetheart" Reba said ruffling his hair

"Are you going to call the dragon lady?"

Brock looked at Reba they looked at Josh

"Who?" they asked in unison

"the dragon lady"

"Joshua do you want to tell Reba and I ?"

"I lied"

"About What?" Brock asked

"She was really mean. She yelled and hit. My mom left me with her and then I ran away"

"Did she hit you?"

"Yes and the dragon lady's son did he is a big kid"

"Joshua we need to find out information about you" Reba told him

Josh looked around his room" I like the desk and my bed and the new clothes"

Brock and Reba looked at each other and smiled

"Joshy get some rest" Reba told him Josh nodded

The next morning Brock was cooking breakfast

Josh came in clutching his stuffed dinosaur he greeted his dog

"Morning Joshy are you hungry?" Brock asked

"Is Reba okay?" Josh asked

"Yes I am fine Brock cooks on Saturdays" Reba told him coming in and kissing Brock

"does your daddy have a job?" Josh whispered to Kyra

"He is a dentist" Kyra told him

"Do dentist rip out our teeth and replace them with the dragons teeth?" Josh asked

"Is that the lady you told mom and dad about?" Cheyenne asked sitting down at the table with Van and Elizabeth

Josh nodded

"Josh I wouldn't hurt you" Brock told him

Josh nodded

"Could I eat before I work?" Josh asked innocently

Brock looked at Reba

"Joshy you don't have to work for your food" Brock told him

Josh looked at them "I could vacuum and stuff" Josh said

Brock got down to his level "Joshua you are a member of this family. Like your brother and sisters you will have chores. Joshua you don't have to work for food or anything like that. That is my Job to work and provide you with stuff you need" Brock told him in a loving parent manner

"So what kind of chores do I do? "Josh asked

"Well making your bed, keeping your room clean" Reba told him

Josh nodded

"Reba and Brock put breakfast on the table they sat down and took hands Josh crossed his hands over his chest as Jake and Van went to reach for his hands

Brock gave them a look of not to worry about it

Van said the blessing and they started to eat

Josh was surprised when he was included in the conversation. No one ever talked to him. He had been with them for one night and an evening he was already attached.

Brock and Reba got the information from Josh where he stayed and went to go and see the dragon lady.

Brock knocked on the door

Brock and Reba entered as they were greeted by a very pretty lady

"Hi we are looking for Janice Holland" Reba said

"She no longer runs the home"

"Oh uh well we need to speak to who is in charge" brock said

"That would be me come on in"

"Are you looking to adopt a child we have lots here we have Section A was for the kids who were 14-17. Section B for the 10-13 year olds. And Section C for the 1-9 year olds."

"No we aren't looking to adopt" Reba said

"Okay follow me"

Brock and Reba followed she led them to an office

"So how can I help you?"

"We came to talk to you about Joshua" Reba said

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he was living at McDonalds my wife and I took him home last night. We want to adopt him" Brock said

"Oh that is wonderful" Heather said

"Yeah has he been abused?"

Brock asked

Heather nodded

"Remember that Joshua has already been through a lot. The best thing you can do for him is to give him ample time to adjust to his new surroundings and his new lifestyle.

There are many ways you can help to ease the transition for Joshua

Be patient. Give him adequate time to adjust. This may take weeks, months or years.

Give him structure and stability.

Advocate for him with the school, his social worker, and the court system.

Provide him with space of his own. His own drawers or dresser, a place to store his things that is just for him, anything you can do to make him feel a sense of belonging.

Don't give up! He needs somebody who will not quit."

"We have done the room thing. And the structure and stability " Reba said

"You two will make great parent s to Joshua."

"He is a very cute kid"

"Be very patient with Joshua he needs to know he is loved and wanted. He needs to feel appreciated "

Reba and Brock nodded

"Here is his file he has been hit for doing chores slowly he has some learning curves, he will need help"

Brock and Reba nodded

"Heather we would like to adopt him"

Heather smiled

"Give me your address and phone number and I will contact you"

Brock wrote their info down they arrived home to find the kids playing in the back yard

"Jakey how would you and Joshy like a tree house?" Brock asked

"Yeah" the boys exclaimed

Brock and Reba joined in playing with the kids

more to come


	8. Chapter 8

"Reba?" Brock asked walking into the bathroom to find Reba crying as she sat on the side of the tub in her PJ's

"Brock why do you want to be with me?"

Brock looked at her" I love you, your my wife, my best friend "

"I can't give you more kids I can't have kids"

"Reba I love you because you are who you are. When we said I do for the second time I prayed I wouldn't screw up. I was hoping the baby wasn't mine. I wanted to be with you not her." Brock told her pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back

"Thank you Brock. I couldn't have gotten through this without you"

"I wouldn't have left you. Hey how about some ice cream?"

Reba dried her eyes and got up they walked down stairs racer came to great them and went back to the counter Brock walked over to see Josh munching on some peanut butter with a spoon

"Bad racer" Josh yelled making the dog cower

"racer it is okay" Reba soothed the dog petting him

"Joshua Enroll Hart you apologize to him" Brock told him gently but sternly

Josh looked at Brock and then his dog "Sorry racer" Josh said laughing as the dog licked the peanut butter off his face Josh stood and turned on the hot water

"Josh that is hot" reba said shutting it off

"I was getting it hot for my punishment"

Reba looked at brock "Punishment?" they asked

"yeah I stole food and the punishment is to have my hands put under hot water or to be hit 5 times. I would prefer to be hit 5 times the hot water hurts way more than being hit on the bum or hands" Josh told them looking at the ground

Brock picked him up and put him on the counter and took the dishcloth and washed Josh's face

Reba picked up the peanut butter and put the lid on she put it back in the cupboard

"You're keeping it?" Josh asked surprised

"Yes"

"the dragon lady threw it in the trash she told me it was diseased and she wouldn't touch it"

"Am I diseased?" Josh asked as tears welled up in his eyes

"No sweetheart you are a healthy boy. Brock and I looked through your files" Reba told him

Josh started to cry Reba picked him up and rubbed his back Brock did as well

"You make me feel good" Josh told them

"Joshua have a seat" Brock told him as Reba sat him on the counter and dried his tears

"Sorry I cried you can call me a cry baby"

"We won't do that. What made you so upset honey?" Reba asked

"Nofin. I wasn't sad but happy. You never hit me or hurt me for stealing your food. And you will eat something I ate out of that makes me feel happy" Josh told them

"Joshy Reba and I went to see the lady you call the dragon lady" Brock told her

"she looks mean right?"

"No we never met her. We met Heather she runs the home now she told us about you and Joshua we told her we want to keep you" Brock told him

"We told her that we would like to adopt you" Reba told him

Josh smiled "if I were a dog my tail would be wagging" he told them

"Joshy what you said earlier about your punishment who put your hands in hot water?" Reba asked

A foster lady she put them in how water for 2 minutes I can't remember why I think I missed the potty"

Brock nodded as did Reba

'Hey Josh have you ever had a Sunday that makes your mouth water?" Reba asked

"No" he said

"What is your middle name?" Josh asked pointing at Brock

"Enroll" Brock told him getting the Sunday toppings out

"You said Joshua Enroll Hart" the boy said

"Yes do you want that name?" Brock asked

"Your name is Brock Enroll it sounds like rock n roll" Josh said chuckling

"Yeah let's say my dad was dr-"

"Brock!" Reba said

"Drunk he was drunk he should know the truth" Brock told Reba

"I know what drunk is it is when a person can't think and they do stupid stuff of hurt people" Josh said

Reba nodded as did Brock

"Mom, dad?"

"Hey Jake what is wrong?" Reba asked

"Mom I dreamed you died and then dad died and we had to live with BJ"

Brock laughed

Reba hit him

"Jake your father and I are fine I got a clean bill of health" Reba said hugging him

Brock made a Sunday they ate and got the boys back to bed.

A few weeks went by Josh was warming up more and more to Brock and Reba. He helped himself to things knowing he could Reba and Van built the tree house for Brock who needed some rest. Brock told her it was great.

Reba didn't think so. Reba told brock to re build it. He spent the night with the boys in the tree house they had a blast.

Brock ran into the house after work "Reba it is all set we leave in 10 days"

Reba shrieked "My Pairs my France" Reba said happily hugging and kissing Brock

"Wait you got tickets for the kids right?"

Brock nodded "Yes I got tickets for all of us I got the stuff for Lizzy Cheye needs to go and conform stuff with her " Brock said

Reba hugged him again and kissed him on the lips

"What's with the love fest?" Kyra said

"we are all going to Paris and France" Reba said

"Disney land!" Jake and Josh said running up the stairs to pack


	9. Chapter 9

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Brock how do you do things?" Reba asked as they were in their last night in Paris they were sitting on the couch in the room<p>

"I have my ways besides it doesn't hurt Cheye and Van to watch the kids"

"Good thing they can order room service"

"They didn't have to I planned this night we have 8 hours to ourselves they are going to a party at Disneyland"

Reba smiled and moved closer to him

"Hey lets go in the hot tub it will it be fun?"

"Brock" Reba said hitting him

"well it was"

"Brock I can't give you more kids"

"Reba I love you. No matter what. If we want more we can adopt. We have Josh and he is a blessing in our lives" Brock said

"And Jake was conceived in the hot tub"

"You just had to say it"

Brock laughed and moved closer "Kiss me my beautiful wife"

Reba smiled they stared to kiss

"EW!"

Reba and Brock jumped they turned to see their kids

"Cheyenne what are you doing back here?" Brock asked

"it is raining" Josh said sitting beside Reba

Brock and Reba smiled they spent the rest of the time as a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Home" Jake said as they walked into the house

"Paris was fun thanks for taking me" Josh said smiling

"Josh your our son" Brock told him

Josh smiled "I like that are we family?"

"Yes Josh we are a family" Brock said

"We have 4 beautiful children, a son in law and a granddaughter life couldn't be better Reba is well I am with the women I love yeah Josh we are a family" Brock said kissing his wife of 20 years and kissing his kids. Reba smiled and did the same their life couldn't be any better.


End file.
